ironyoshi1212rockzfandomcom-20200214-history
SM64 Super Bloopers: New Levels
SM64 Super Bloopers: New Levels is the 6th episode in the SM64 Super Bloopers series. Plot Synopsis Mario decides to explore more levels this time around, starting with Tiny-Huge Island. Plenty on absurd nonsense is assured. Characters *Mario *Goombas *Piranha Plants *Big Fish *Koopa Troopa Trivia *This episode started another running gag, in which any time Mario gets a Koopa shell, he begins singing his version of "Surfing USA" by the Beach Boys. *The Drawn to Life music returns again in this one. Transcript (The video opens up with Mario already in the castle. The Drawn to Life overworld theme is playing in the background) IronYoshi: Welcome to yet another ''episode of Super Mario 64 Super Bloopers. (''clears throat) Mario: Hello there, it's-a-me, Mario. Blah bla blah bla blah as usual (enters the staircase) So let's go somewhere. Besides, we got the Drawn to Life music, which is really awesome. (Mario enters the 2nd floor of the castle) Let's see... (Mario begins moving around, and he lets out a small burp) Ah I feel burt. (He then enters one of the doors) Let's see what in here- OH CRAP! Goombas! Well, at least it's a painting. (He tries to jump into the center painting, but he is unable to) OW!!! EAAAAAAH! I'll try this one (Jumps into the smaller painting) Wah. Mysterious Voice: EEEEEVILLLLL!!! (The Star Menu is brought up, and Mario is in Tiny-Huge Island. The music also changes to the giant level from Drawn to Life.) Mario: Oof. Tiny Goomba: (in a ridiculously squeaky voice) MEEEEEEEEERIOOOOOOIOOO!!! (Hits Mario, then disappears) Mario: (gets hit) Ow! Aw sweet, this is really awesome music. (Mario soon starts singing the song until a Piranha Plant shoots fire at him) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!!!! My butt's on fire, can you help put it out! (Mario then tries to go own the pipe, but he then decides to ground-pound the Piranha Plant) Butt-bang! Crap. (The Piranha Plant comes back, shoots fire at Mario and is then defeated as Mario jumps around) HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH yay I killed it. (Mario falls into the water) Kazooie?: We got that one in the bag! Mario: What's Kazooie doing here? (Mario soon gets back up on the ledge, and grabs a coin) Coin! Let's see where this pipe leads to. (Enters the pipe, then comes back out) Ah, mmm... I think I'll walk over there. (Suddenly a monster-sized Piranha Plant appears, and Mario gasps and panics) WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! Giant Piranha Plant! Eek! (goes back down the pipe, then continues to sing the song playing until he gets hit by one of the giant balls) Ow! (He attempts to get on a ledge, but fails and slides down) Crap, I feel like Godzilla. Hey Koopa the Quick! (Mario then ground-pounds the Koopa) I butt-slammed him! (A Mini-Goomba hits him) Let's enter the Big World (enters the pipe, and a weird noise is made) I feel like a mouse. (enters the hole in the wall) Ah-ha! (Mario begins doing somersaults around the edge) Yay! (He then moves closer to the entrance and starts to dance) Break it down! Break it down! (continues to dance) yeah, this is really awesome. (After dancing a few more times, he heads out, and the camera is slightly adjusted) Nothing happened. (Mario heads down the hill and starts singing again, then gasps as he sees a giant Goomba) OH NO! My worst nightmare come true! Giant Goomba: (sounding like a drunk Sean Connery) Mario! Give me your autograph! Mario: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! Giant Goomba! (Mario then jumps on it's head) Die! (He dives towards the Goomba in the fence) Die! What, he didn't die? (starts kicking the Goomba, but it has no effect) Die! Oh wait, I thought I stepped on him. (leaves the Goomba) Aw, screw that. (Mario proceeds to continue singing, and does a long-jump off a cliff) EEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! (lands in the water) Sweet, I did a good dive! (As Mario swims, he is hit with a Spiny, then is eaten by the Big Fish) Hah-ow. AAAAAAAAHHHH, I got eaten! (Mario is ejected from the level, but the music still plays.) Mario: Ow. Wowo wiwa. How come the music's still playing? Let's see the big painting (Mario jumps in the bigger painting) Ah! Mysterious Voice: (much deeper this time) EEEVULLL!!! (The Star Menu is brought up again, and Mario returns to Tiny-Huge Island. Mario lands and is surrounded by giant Goombas) Mario: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! Giant Goombas! Holy crap, I hate Goombas! They're always so f- they're always so famous. They appear in almost all my games.(Mario falls into the water) Really. For the past 30 years I had to deal with them. (Mario continues to swim until he heads for the shore) Lah- ooh, cannon. (He goes in the cannon, and a squeaky noise is made. Mario tries aiming at the Fly-Guy) Get closer so I can shoot you (The cannon fire, hitting the Fly-Guy) Diiiiiiiie- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!! (The wind soon lifts him) Aw sweet, rains, so- WHOOHOO! (lands) I survived! Whew. (Hits a block and out comes a 1-up Mushroom) Good, a 1-up Mushroom. Come back here. (gets the 1-up Mushroom) Come back. (Mario soon walks on the thin platform, and begins to go near the pipe before changing direction) Giant Goomba: Mario! (Mario soon jumps off the edge as the wind carries him around.) Mario: Yay- Aaaaaaahhhhhh! (He lands, and lets out a small scream) Awesome. (Does a long-jump) Ah-ha! I made it. (Mario goes back in the cannon) Let's do this! (cannon fires) WHAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEheeeeeeeeeeeeee whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. Oh good, I made it. (Mario soon heads for the skinny bridge) Giant Goomba: Rrario! Mario: Ah crap- (falls) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! Hm, Koopa. (Mario tries jumps on it, and after a few failed attempts, he successfully rides it's shell) Yeah, I'm surfin'! (Starts to sing) "Everybody goes a surfin! Surfin' Italian!" Oh yeah! (He hits the side of the cylinder island, causing the shell to disappear) Rr- ah crap! (???) Hi big fishy with sunglasses! Big Fish: Ooh looks, pasta! Mario: I'm not pasta! Big Fish: Yummy... (the Fish soon swims towards Mario, hitting him) Mario: Ow. HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLP!!! (swims away) The small word is way better. (The game is paused) Screw this. Um, let's enter IronYoshi: First let me do something. (IronYoshi stops the music from Drawn to Life, pauses that game, and returns to the overworld theme. Then Mario exits the level.) Mario: (back at the castle) Okay, where to? I haven't been here in a while. (Mario enters the room) Hey, it's an aquarium! Where are the dolphins? All I see are fish. Curse you fish! I'm going to kick you out (kicks the glass) Hyah! (He kicks the glass again) Hyah! Hyah! Crap. How could the Princess have a build- how come the castle has to have an aquarium, but the aquarium has only fish, no dolphins!? Believe me, I've seen aquariums way better than this. IronYoshi: Now, let me pause this for a second. (IronYoshi does a jump-cut) Okay, I'm done. Mario: Good, I was staring at these fish for hours! They're boring me! (Mario soon heads for the painting and jumps into it) AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH- wheeeeee. (The Star Menu is brought up, and it sounds even more goofy than usual. Mario soon arrives at Jolly Roger Bay.) Mario: Oh! IronYoshi: Forgot about the music. (The music soon changes to one of the Beach themes from Drawn to Life) It's uploading. Mario: Holy crap, it's more awesome music! (Mario begins running around and starts to sing the song. He then jumps on the Metal box and gets the Metal Cap.) Holy crap, I'm metal! (He moves around some more and then dives into the water. When he does, his voice suddenly sounds garbled, then muffled) Mn! I can't breathe in the water. ???: Glub, glub... GLUBBEEEEEEEEEE LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! LLLLLLLLL! (Mario soon does a backflip on top of a platform.) Mario: A pirate ship! (Mario soon steps on a panel, activating blocks to get to the ship. He begins to cross them) Really. (He finally makes it onto the ship) ''Okay, time to do this. "I'M ON A BOAT! I'M ON A BOAT! I'm on a boat and, it's going fast and, look at me on my mother *bleeping* boat! I'm on a Boat! I'm on a BOAT! I'm on a BOAT! I'M ON A BOOOOOOOAT!!!" Really, I don't remember the song, but those are the only parts I remember. Hey look, a crate. Touch it. (''He does, but the crate hurts him) Ow! It hurts! Evil! (Mario soon jumps off the ship and into the water) Screw this, I'm diving. I'ronYoshi': Okay, first I'm gonna do something, Mario, Mario. I'm gonna pause the camera! (Scene change. Now the music is the Underwater theme from Drawn to Life.) Mario: What the crap? Aw sweet, this is better music. It's loopy, too. (Mario dives under the water) No better place to dive down! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH IT'S A GIANT EEL!!! It's Eelie! Fish! (Mario keeps swimming until he reaches a small cave) (???) Is that over there a ground in the earth? (He comes ashore in the cave) Ah, that felt good! ( A rock pillar falls on top of Mario) AAAAAAOOOOOOWWWWW!!! AHHHHHHHH this place is haunted! (he slides around, dodging the other pillars) Hah-ah! Sweet, treasure! Let's see if there's anything good is in there. Let's hope it's candy. (Mario touches the side of a chest, then gets zapped) ''AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Ah, let's open this one (''gets zapped again) AHAHAHAHAHAH! (Mario then leaves the area and grabs some coins) Crap, I need coins. Well, let's end this video right now! it's getting real long sle sles ah. (Video ends) Category:Videos Category:2010 Videos Category:Youtube Videos Category:SM64 Super Bloopers Category:SM64 Super Bloopers Episodes